


The Many Doctors

by cfard31l_brenorenz



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfard31l_brenorenz/pseuds/cfard31l_brenorenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None at present</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Doctor Who – The Many Doctors  
 **Prologue  
The Thirteenth Doctor’s TARDIS, in the Vortex  
** Felicia Lovell entered the console room, where the Doctor and his other companions were, observing the TARDIS’s progress through the vortex, the TARDIS had been going off course as of late, for the last (‘month? 2 months 3 months? One could never quite tell in the TARDIS’ Felicia thought), it hasn’t been going where the Doctor wanted it to go.  
Felicia had washed following their last adventure, in which a Terileptil had attempted to interfere with history in Ancient Rome. She had spent some time washing, as she had gotten dirtier than the other companions. She then had wandered the TARDIS corridors, reflecting on her time with the Time Lord.

“Ah, there you are,” the Doctor said, as she entered.

“Are we off course again?” Felicia asked.

“Of course we are, it seems the console destination input circuitry, has joined the chameleon circuit in being broken,” one of her fellow companions, Daniel Hadley, said.

“That is not the reason we are going off course,” the Doctor said, with a disapproving tone.

“Do you know what the reason is then?” Sigrun Friorikadottir asked.

“The reason is that the TARDIS is going off course, is that it wants to go off course, remember that the TARDIS is alive, so to speak” the Doctor said.

“But why would the TARDIS want to go off course, and why did it take a few months for you to determine that?” Sabrina Davis asked.

“It didn’t take me months to find out that the TARDIS was going off course because it wanted to go off course, I found out almost immediately,” the Doctor said.

The companions thought for a moment, they knew that the Doctor did have a connection to the TARDIS.

“So, where are we going now?” Sigrun asked.

“If the TARDIS is going off course, we won’t know until we land, won’t we Doctor?” Daniel said, half to Sigrun, and half to the Doctor.

“The coordinates I input were for somewhere in Britain in early 2034; however we have already gone off course, and are no longer aiming for Britain, but for Ireland, and may be arriving earlier, around 2021. Not much of a course deviation compared to earlier ones,” the Doctor said.

Then they watched the console, were not that much surprised when the TARDIS materialised in the Azores, sometime in 2018.

“2018, not a bad year,” the Doctor said.

“A rather peaceful year,” Sigrun said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 - Azores**

**29 September 2018, The Azores Autonomous Region, Portugal, just outside the city of Ponta Delaga**

The TARDIS had materialised in a forest. Sabrina emerged from the TARDIS first. Though she came from an era when world travel was commonplace (but not as commonplace as later) she had never been to the Azores. She breathed in the air, she smelled hardly any pollution. “It is peaceful,” she said.

“You know that can change very quickly Sabie,” the Doctor said, as he followed her out of the TARDIS.

‘Sabie’ felt a flush of embarrassment; she didn’t much like the Doctor calling her by that particular diminutive, there were some others that she wouldn’t have minded so much though… “It is not that likely that aliens would start invading the Earth here or many experiments that would go wrong.”

“But, these things are unexpected,” the Doctor said, knowing that Sabie would continue to argue the point…

Daniel exited the ‘timeship’, as he called it, to see Sabrina and the Doctor arguing, again!

They were arguing about whether they would find events/actions that the Doctor would have to be involved in, to right the wrongs. “Why do you always have to argue with each other?” he asked.

“We are not arguing,” Sabrina said, with a blush.

“Maybe we were, Dan, but things can change very quickly, as you know,” the Doctor said.

Daniel agreed with that, at most of the places he had been since he had joined the Doctor in his travels a few years ago (relatively speaking), things had changed very quickly. Peacefulness and then, an invasion or an experiment gone wrong, or even an old enemy of the Doctor trying to take advantage of the situation to get back at the Doctor...

“I agree with that,” Daniel said.

Sigrun exited the TARDIS next, after having changed into clothing appropriate for the era, it being prior to her time of origin she knew what the fashions were. She saw however that the Doctor, Sabrina and Daniel were not dressed for the period, looking as anachronistic as the TARDIS’s police box exterior, the Doctor dressed as he always did, in clothes from the same period as the TARDIS disguise.

Sabrina was dressed in clothes from her native period approximately a decade prior to the current time, including a t-shirt with a catchphrase from one of her favourite science fiction television shows. Daniel’s mode of dress being somewhere between the two.

“Ah, Sigrid, there you are. We were just discussing the possibility of something happening,” the Doctor said.

Sigrun flinched, though not much. She didn’t like the Doctor calling her a different name, though she knew that he did it out of affection, like with the other companions.

“It is most likely that something will certainly happen,” she said.

“Told you, she usually agrees with me,” Sabrina said, with a cheer in her voice.

“For certain,” Daniel said as an afterthought. Sigrun walked over to them, and waited with them for the others.

 

Jia’hale re-entered the console room, with agitation. Again with Earth! The TARDIS hadn’t been to her home planet since before it began going off course! She hoped that situation would change soon. She had just been to the wardrobe, and had been pleased to remove the _toga_ she had to wear in Rome, she would have had been happy to leave the TARDIS with nothing, however the Doctor had said that the majority of places most certainly didn’t like that sort of behaviour.

Sigrun had also had said that the Azores in 2018 were relatively conservative for the period. So she had dressed similarly to Sigrun and then left the wardrobe. As she entered the console room she saw Felicia wandering around the console in thought. She didn’t notice that she had entered. ‘Ok, I’ll just hop outside and wait for her with the others,’ she thought, as she approached the outer door.

 

“There you are Jia,” the Doctor said, as he saw his companion from Tossekia IV exit the TARDIS.

“So what are we going to do? Are we looking for trouble?” she asked.

“Possibly,” the Doctor said, with a cheeky tone.

“Absolutely, that is what the Doctor does usually,” Daniel said.

“Most likely,” Sabrina said.

“We are going to find some kind of trouble then?” Jia’hale asked, knowing that the Azores probably won’t be peaceful for much longer. The Doctor then had a thoughtful look on his face; she knew that she had spoken truthfully.

“Where is Felicia?” Sabrina asked a minute later, wondering whether she had wandered off without them, and possibly requiring rescue…

“She is still in the TARDIS, she was wandering around the console room in a thoughtful mood, when I passed through it,” Jia’hale said.

“Ok, we will wait a little longer, then I’ll go back and ask if she wants to come, It wouldn’t be the first time someone stayed behind,” the Doctor said. So they waited a while longer.

 

Felicia was in thought, it seemed the TARDIS wanted to communicate with her, in some way, at a level which was different from the usual, different from when the TARDIS translated languages (she would know, with Sigrun and Jia’hale speaking different Earth languages, some or most of the time, and the Doctor sometimes speaking Gallifreyan, or whatever the language spoken by the Time Lords would be called), she sensed that the TARDIS was disturbed about something.

She saw Jia’hale pass through the console room, exiting the TARDIS. Felicia continued to think for a few more minutes; all she was sure of was that the TARDIS was disturbed.

She left then left the ship, making sure to close the Police Box doors behind her, she knew the TARDIS didn’t like the doors being left open, anyone that could see through the perception filter could then enter.

 

The Doctor was about to go back into the TARDIS when Felicia came out. He sensed her state of mind immediately and knew that the TARDIS had imparted (or had tried to impart) _something_ to her. That was something that hadn’t happened for a while, probably not more than once since the Time War. He looked at the other companions; he saw that all of them, more or less, knew that something was up with Felicia.

“Ok, don’t be all staring at me like that. Let’s go and see if anything is going to happen here, in the Azores” she said.

“Something is up” Daniel said to himself.

Felicia felt uneasy, feeling like going back to the TARDIS, but decided that everyone, probably would need her help.

The Doctor decided to try to talk to Felicia privately after they were underway into Ponta Delaga. “Let’s go, we can solve this mystery later,” he said. The others all agreed. The Doctor then used his sonic screwdriver to determine the direction of the city, and they went off in that direction.

“Elisa, what do you think the TARDIS was trying to put to you?” the Doctor asked. Felicia wasn’t put off by the Doctor’s nickname for her; she was used to it by now.

“I think, that the TARDIS is disturbed about something, but that is all I think I can say about it, anything else would be rather private,” she said. 'That is all I can tell him for now,' she thought, after having said that.

“Ok, agreed,” the Doctor said, he knew he probably wouldn't get much more out of her. She had to process the ‘information’ the TARDIS had given her, in her mind, he would know what it was sooner or later.

Soon the TARDIS crew arrived at the city. They found that there were people running around in panic. Something was going on.

“Ok, Something is happening. But what is it. Is it an invasion?” Sabrina asked.

“I am not sure,” Felicia said.

 

A ship landed nearby and figures emerged from it.

 

The Doctor told his companions to run. They ran to a nearby park and hid behind some trees before the figures in the ship could see them.

“What are they Doctor?” Felicia asked, wondering whether _this_ was what the TARDIS was disturbed about. But at the moment she thought that thought, though, she knew that it wasn’t what the TARDIS was disturbed about. The TARDIS was disturbed about something else.

“Drahvins! But how could they have gained the capability to time travel without my knowing?” the Doctor asked.

“They look all female, Doctor,” Daniel said.

“Don’t let that fool you, Dan. They are ruthless, they keep only a small population of males for reproductive purposes. They kill the rest and their foot soldiers are cultivated in test tubes. For one purpose. To kill!”

“You make them sound similar to the Daleks, Doctor,” Jia’hale said, shivering.

“No, they don’t kill everything. They just conquer. They have a large empire in Galaxy 4, in the 6th millennium AD,” the Doctor said.

Daniel looked at the Drahvins; they all looked alike, with blonde hair, considering that they would be beautiful if they had any warmth in their faces. They wore green and white uniforms and were carrying huge energy guns. ‘I hope that I won’t have to face one of those guns!’ he thought.

Felicia looked at the Drahvins. She was suddenly very afraid; she wished that the Doctor had told her about them before. Before they encountered them on an island in the middle of one of Earth’s oceans.

Jia’hale looked at the Drahvins. She was glad that they were different from the Daleks, in that. That fact made it easier to fight them. She remembered the last time that they had encountered a Dalek. She had had nightmares for weeks!

Sabrina looked at the Drahvins. They seemed very familiar; reminding her of various characters in the science fiction and fantasy materials she was familiar with, including some from Robert E. Howard’s Hyborian Age (Conan). She hoped the Doctor would be able to find a way to make them leave Earth without too much destruction.

Sigrun looked at the Drahvins; she didn’t like them at all. Why didn’t the Doctor notice their gaining time travel technology? How would they gain it anyway? An old abandoned TARDIS? A captured vortex manipulator? She hoped the Doctor would be able to get Earth out of this situation.

The Doctor looked at the Drahvins.

He wasn’t sure how they got here, but he was sure that he would figure out a way to stop this invasion of theirs, before there was too much collateral damage...


	3. Chapter 2 - Drahvins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finds that Drahvins are taking over the Azorean city,

**Chapter 2 – Drahvins!**

**29 September 2018, The Azores Autonomous Region, Portugal, just outside the city of Ponta Delaga**

The Doctor and his companions were still behind the trees in the park as they watched foot soldiers march out of the Drahvin starship. “What are we going to do?” Felicia asked.

“We will have to find the leader. Then I’ll have to improvise,” the Doctor said.

Daniel gave this some thought, before asking; “Are we just going to march onto that ship?”

“I haven’t any other ideas, Dan. We need to find out _why_ the Drahvins are invading Earth in this time, and why starting at the Azores,” the Doctor said.

“I see that, but how are we going to get on board?” Sigrun asked.

“We will have to wait until all of the soldiers get out of the ship, and hope that they won’t find us here in the meantime,” the Doctor said.

“Oh dear” Felicia said, thinking that there was definitely going to be discomfort ahead…

Soon the soldiers had left the ship, and the door remained open.

“Ok, now, everyone. Run!” The Doctor said.

The Doctor and his companions darted out from behind the tree, and ran towards the Drahvin starship. The starship looked the same as all other Drahvin ships he had seen, made out of a trashy tin-alloy that could easily be punctured by weapons fire or micrometeorites.

The Doctor bounded up the debarkation ramp, followed by Felicia, Daniel, Jia’hale and Sabrina with Sigrun bringing up the rear.

“Ok, we need to find the bridge, that is the place the leader is most likely to be at,” the Doctor said.

“Wouldn’t that be at the top of the ship?” Sabrina asked.

“You have been watching too much Science Fiction, most often the bridge isn’t on the top, but in a more protected position within the ship,” the Doctor said.

Sabrina wasn’t offended by this, the Doctor had discussed with her about her preconceived ideas before.

“Wouldn’t it be worth a try though?” Sigrun asked.

“Absolutely, otherwise, we wouldn’t know,” the Doctor said.

“Let’s go then,” Daniel said. The Doctor lead the way along the corridor and soon found a service shaft that lead upwards, he started climbing, followed by Daniel, Felicia, Sigrun, Jia’hale and Sabrina. They soon found themselves on the top deck of the Drahvin transport.

 

“It’s clear, and it is likely that the bridge is on this deck, let’s go,” he said. His companions followed him out into the corridor, and followed him towards where the sonic screwdriver was indicating the bridge was.

 

They soon arrived at a door, which was locked. “Deadlock seal, the sonic screwdriver is useless,” the Doctor said.

“We could try a ventilation shaft,” Sabrina said.

The Doctor was then in thought.

“Worth a try,” Daniel said.

“Ok, Sabie, Dan, we will try it,” the Doctor said. They then looked along the corridor for any openings to the ship's ventilation shafts.

 

They soon found one, about 10 meters from the bridge door. This time the Doctor could open it with the sonic screwdriver. It clanged down onto the floor.

“Ok, I'll go first,” Daniel said.

“No, Dan, I'll go first. You don't know what would be in there. It could be booby trapped!” the Doctor said.

“Of course,” Daniel said, the Doctor usually went first into dangerous situations like this.

“You can bring up the rear” the Doctor said. The Doctor then entered the ventilation duct, with Jia'hale following.

Sabrina, Felicia and Sigrun followed, and Daniel came last.

 

The Doctor leapt out of the ventilation shaft onto the Drahvin Bridge, where many Drahvins were waiting.

 

“Hello Doctor!” one of them, who seemed to be in charge, said. The Doctor looked up straight, and his companions carefully exited the shaft.

'Of course, it has to be her!' the Doctor thought to himself. “Hello, Kellira,” the Doctor said, with irony in his voice. The Doctor had run into this particular Drahvin before.

You know her?” Daniel asked.

“In a manner of speaking,” the Doctor said.

Kellira made a signal and suddenly every Drahvin on the bridge were pointing their guns at the Doctor and his companions, it appeared that the Doctor was outwitted.

“We are in trouble now,” Jia’hale said.

“What do you have planned now?” Daniel asked. Sabrina, Felicia and Sigrun were speechless with shock.

“I have no plan, maybe I should have contacted UNIT or Torchwood before we entered the ship, has been so long since I have been in contact with either of them,” the Doctor said.

Kellira made another signal and one of her soldiers stepped forwards.

“Silence!” she shouted.

“There is nothing you, or the Earth associations you referenced, can do Doctor, our plan is proceeding perfectly. The Azores will be ours and we can then interfere with Earth's history to our ends, whilst minimising the side effects,” Kellira said.

“You can’t do that!” Jia’hale said.

“Yes we can,” Kellira said.

“You Drahvins are all the same, use everything as a weapon. Whatever your plan is, it will fail” the Doctor said.

“But you have no plan! Every time we met before, I could see that you had some kind of plan, you obviously didn't think that the bridge would be heavily guarded,” Kellira said.

“I have almost lost count of the times when I didn't have a plan and still won the day, this will be no different, and as I once told a Dalek Emperor, doesn't that _scare_ you to bits!” the Doctor said.

 

Meanwhile Sabrina was edging along towards a computer console; all of the soldier's had their eyes on the Doctor...

 

“What _is_ your plan?” Sigrun asked.

“Wouldn't you and your Time Lord friend like to know. You will not find out!” Kellira said.

“What is the point of taking over the Azores anyway?” Daniel asked. ‘They are quite isolated.”

“I am not answering that question,” Kellira said.

Unnoticed the Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver and changed the setting...

The setting hadn't been used for a while, but he was sure it would work. He activated the setting. Bizzzzt, bizxewt, wizzzte.

“What was that?”Kellira said as she heard the Sonic screwdriver.

Sabrina whirled around to the nearest computer station, amongst other things the sonic screwdriver had brought up a directory listing.

“Call up their plan” she heard Felicia call out.

“That is what I am doing!” she shot back as she began looking through the files.

Jia’hale and Sigrun had flanked the Doctor, and they both charged at Kellira ready to take  her down.

 

Outside the city the TARDIS waited patiently for the Doctor and his companions. It then received the signal from the Doctor, via the communications system of the Drahvin starship that he was in. She knew that he was in trouble, though not the sort of trouble that she was afraid of and had been avoiding for a while...

She sent a few messages to allies of the Doctor via the worldwide internet and then set into motion, homing in on the Doctor's signal.

 

Sigrun and Jia’hale had knocked Kellira over, but Kellira had recovered and fought back. Her soldiers also shot their weapons, but wildly missing the Doctor and his companions, some of them falling victim to friendly fire.

“Feisty are you two? But I am a highly trained Drahvin warrior, you stand no chance!” Kellira said fuming and charged at Sigrun, who promptly twisted her onto her back.

“I am also trained, in Terran Eastern Martial Arts. What do you say to that?” Sigrun then said.

“That just makes it more of a challenge! It will make no difference in the long run,” Kellira said.

Sabrina had called up the file containing the plan. “Of course it would be encrypted!” she said, however she knew how to get around that.

Kellira was still trying to fend off Sigrun and Jia’hale when an echoing noise came into the room. “No!” she said.

“Yes, Kellira, I summoned my ship, I can then use it to further the destruction of your plan,” the Doctor said, as the TARDIS finished rematerialising.

“I haven't decrypted the file yet, but it can be accessed from the TARDIS,” Sabrina as she ran from the computer panel towards the TARDIS.

“Guard's surround the Time Lord's ship!” Kellira ordered.

Many of the Drahvin soldiers tried to surround the TARDIS, however, Jia’hale lashed out, all feet and fists, and cleared the area near the door. Sabrina unlocked the door and dashed inside.

“Feeling inadequate now?” Daniel asked. This enraged Kellira more.

“I am more than 'adequate' obligatory male companion. Not even the TARDIS can decrypt that file!” Kellira said.

“You seen very confident for a Drahvin who has just been outwitted, unless you pilfered some encryption software from a derelict Dalek ship, which I think even you wouldn't risk,” the Doctor said.

Kellira called for the guards again, but found none were answering, whist Daniel and the Doctor had been talking to her, her guards had either been caught in their own cross-fire or had been knocked out by Sigrun and Jia'hale...

“You are still very confident Doctor. The Drahvin forces are still as of this moment taking control of the city of Ponta Delaga, and I am still confident that you cannot change that fact, or decrypt that file,” Kellira said.

“Sigrid, Jia, hold 'Ira'tant here. Elisa, come into the TARDIS with me, maybe three and the ship can do what one and the ship can't do, Dan, watch the soldiers, make sure they can't make trouble” the Doctor said. He and Felicia went into the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 3: Plan of the Drahvins - Part 1: Malware of the Daleks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Doctor's companions look at the Drahvin's plans, they infect the TARDIS with malware. Dalek Malware.

**Chapter 3: Plan of the Drahvins**

**Part 1 – Malware of the Daleks**

 

The found Sabrina hunched over the console looking at the encryption of the Drahvin plan file with confusion...

“Kellira may have some reason to boast. I can't make heads or tails of it, each time I try to decrypt, and the TARDIS with its capabilities can't do it either, as far as I can tell,” Sabrina said, she was very confused by the complexity of the encryption...

 

The Doctor looked at the file over Sabrina's shoulder. “You may be right there, Sabie, but I doubt that the Drahvins would be so stupid as to use a Dalek encryption program,” the Doctor said.

 

“What if they did?” Felicia asked.

She could see that the Doctor did not like that possibility. He absolutely did not like it one bit...

 

“The Daleks, as you know, are arrogant genocidal maniacal supremacists, and as such would _not_ want anyone else hijacking their technology, and so they put in _safeguards_ , in all of their technology, and generally everyone knows this, so they would not _risk_ using Dalek technology. However I see that the Drahvins would be arrogant enough to believe that the risk was worth taking,” the Doctor said, he was sure that the Drahvins might take such a risk if they thought it was worth it.

 

“So, what would these ‘safeguards’ be?” Felicia asked, dreading that the Doctor’s answer would be the harbinger of doom, at least for the Drahvins, and possibly for Ponta Delaga as well.

 

“At the least the Drahvin computers would be hosting dormant Dalek viruses that would wait until the opportune moment to strike, though what effect that they would have would be variable, depending on the Drahvins’ own cybernetic security,” the Doctor said. As he had been talking he had been looking at the encryption of the file that contained the Drahvin plan.

 

“So you think the encryption is a Dalek encryption? And if so would it contain one of these viruses?” Felicia asked, wondering if _that_ was what the TARDIS was worried about. But as soon as she thought it, she knew that it wasn’t what the ship was afraid of.

 

“Good question, but even if the file does contain a _Dalek_ virus, the TARDIS’s own security systems would be able to deal with it, even though it is a Type-40. The Time Lords were always _way_ ahead of the Daleks in that area, as well as most others,” the Doctor said.

 

‘Of course there would be _some_ damage, but it would certainly be limited,’ the Doctor thought. However he knew that even Time Lord software could not stop the Dalek software from damaging some part of the TARDIS.

 

 

_Inside the TARDIS's systems, the TARDIS attempts to decrypt the Drahvin plan file again, using extremely large prime numbers. However it fails again, the TARDIS is sure that the encryption is somehow outsmarting it, giving credence to the Doctor's suspicion that the Daleks had written at least some of the software behind the encryption._

The Doctor is aware that the TARDIS agrees with him about the possibility of Dalek software having been used by the Drahvins. He, Felicia and Sabrina attempt decryption again.

 

 

_Something in the software associated with the Drahvin plan awakens..._

_Alert, Time Lord Software Detected! Activate Artificial Intelligence Subroutines!' a malware program activates in the scanner circuitry where the plan file is stored, beginning to download more data from the Drahvin systems outside._

_The TARDIS decides to alert the Doctor, in more ways than one..._

“Oh no!” the Doctor says.

 

“What is happening Doctor?” Felicia asks.

 

“It is downloading more data from the Drahvin ship,” the Doctor said.

 

“Can it be stopped?” Felicia asked.

“Not that I can see,” Sabrina said, with stress showing in her voice. However the Doctor was back at the console, alongside her, trying to stop the download.

 

 

 

Outside the TARDIS, Kellira noticed the bridge computers doing something, and is worried.

 

“What is happening?” Sigrun asked, knowing that _something_ is happening with the computers...

 

“I don't know. I don't know much at all about the more advanced functions of computers, I have just used them for communications over the 'Nets and stuff” Jia'hale said.

 

Kellira said nothing, she doesn't want to provoke the Doctor's more apparently competent companions. She knew that there would be re-enforcements soon, though she didn’t know what the computer activity portends, she was sure that the derelict ship that the encryption software came from was Thal, not Dalek! Though the possibility was there, and that possibility scared her.

 

 

“Too late, it’s downloading,” the Doctor said.

 

“Oh no!” Sabrina said.

 

“It is up to the TARDIS to stop it initiating,” he continued.

 

 

_Inside the scanner circuitry, the downloaded software activates..._

 

_“Time Lord Software confirmed, running Hardware Analysis.” The software attempts to run the Hardware Analysis. However the TARDIS defences move into action, fighting the attempts to analyse the hardware, with help from the Doctor's input. In the meantime, the decryption effort continues, with Felicia and Sabrina helping there._

_Many times the hardware analysis stops and re-starts as the process times out. The multiple failure of the hardware analysis activates another downloaded packet, which activates and fights the TARDIS defences more aggressively. This time the hardware analysis determines the Gallifreyan origin of the hardware..._

The Doctor cursed, 'a nontranslated Gallifreyan epithet.'

 

Felicia starts at that, she had only heard that word before in a moment of severe stress, ‘which _I am sure this situation qualifies as,_ ' she thought.

 

“What is wrong?” Sabrina asked, with very little hesitation.

 

“The software has determined that this is, in fact, a TARDIS!” the Doctor said, Sabrina could hear the concern in his voice, more clearly.

 

“I suppose that is not good?” Sabrina asked.

“It is most certainly not, Sabie!” the Doctor said. 'There are very few species or organisations that would be capable of writing such software,' he thought.

 

 

_Inside the scanner circuitry, another downloaded program activates..._

_“TARDIS detected! Exterminate all Time Lord Control Software! Exterminate and Conquer, the Dalek AIs shall be triumphant! Exterminate!” The Dalek software commenced a bigger cyberbattle against the TARDIS defences. The Dalek AI software being as arrogant as its creators, believed it was superior against the comparatively ancient Time Lord software. However the Time Lord software fought back more against the Dalek software._

_The TARDIS then quarantined the scanner circuitry, to stop the infection spreading any further._

 

 

“Good, the quarantine is holding,” the Doctor said, a few moments later.

 

“But wouldn't that mean that the scanner is useless?” Sabrina asked, worried that the TARDIS had lost more functionality...

 

“Not useless, just unable to share its information with the rest of the TARDIS systems. Meaning that to decrypt the plan file we just have to rely on ourselves and the computational capacity of the scanner circuitry itself,” the Doctor said.

 

 

_The battle within the scanner continued, with the Dalek AIs attempting to move beyond the scanner circuitry, but continually failing._

_One of the Dalek AIs then decided to do something else to force the Time Lord in control of the TARDIS (Not knowing that it is the Oncoming Storm) to give it access to his/her ship._

Sigrun and Jia'hale wait patiently whilst guarding Kellira, when suddenly an alarm sounded in the Drahvin Bridge...

 

Sigrun saw that Kellira was suddenly afraid.

“What is wrong?” she asked.

 

“It is a decompression alarm! But how?” Kellira asked.

 

“Maybe your compatriots have decided to sacrifice you, to kill the Doctor and us, not knowing that the TARDIS is here,” Jia'hale said.

 

“No! They wouldn't do that, besides they wouldn't believe that the Doctor _could_ take over the bridge to begin with!” Kellira exclaimed.

 

Suddenly the access hatch that the Doctor and his companions had used to enter the bridge slammed shut!

“There is only one way out of this bridge now,” Sigrun said. Then a voice rasped over the bridge comm system…

_“Exterminate!”_

“Into the TARDIS!” Sigrun said, flinging the door wide open, and dragging Kellira in after her, leaving Jia'hale to decide about what to do about the knocked out guards.

 

The Doctor was surprised when he heard the doors open and looked up to see Sigrun dragging Kellira into the ship.

“A _Dalek_ program is decompressing the bridge,” Sigrun said.

 

“Bring her in, but we have Dalek stuff in the scanner as well, seem to have infected the plan file,” the Doctor said.

 

“I could have sworn that it was a Thal ship, not a Dalek ship,” Kellira said.

 

“So, you are behind this invasion of Earth?” the Doctor said.

 

“Of course I am, with the blessing of the Matriarchy,” Kellira said, as if that was obvious.

 

“Of course, but you did not take into account that the Thals were the Daleks' _oldest_ enemy, and thus were not above copying their designs so that a scenario like the one that is occurring now, will happen,” the Doctor said, exasperated that any Drahvin would fall for one of the oldest tricks in the metaphorical Dalek book. It most certainly had made his attempt to defeat their invasion of the Azores much harder.

 

 

Out in the bridge, air was screaming out of the TARDIS doors, which Sigrun had left open; the air pressure in the bridge having been reduced to a 1/3 atmosphere. However the sea level air pressure of Tossekia IV being 2/3 atmosphere, Jia'hale was not struggling that much as she started dragging the still-alive-but-knocked-out Drahvin guards to the TARDIS...

 

 

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was worried. The air pressure in the console room was down to 2/3 atmospheres, with air screaming out of the internal door from the corridors, as well as from the ventilation ducts that served the console room. He could see Jia bringing the guards into the console room, just beyond the doors and then dashing back out again.

 

_Inside the scanner circuitry the Dalek and Time Lord software continued to battle each other._

“Right, Sabie you can keep watch on the computer, you can attempt to reach me and Elisha on the internal comm.,” the Doctor said.

 

' _Since when does the TARDIS have an internal comm?'_ Felicia thought, at that, surprised that she could hear the Doctor properly above the scream of the circulation system.

 

“Ok, Sigrid, keep an eye on 'Ira'tant and her soldiers, keep them away from any important things,” the Doctor said. He could see that Sigrun was willing to watch Kellira for as long as needed.

 

“What are you doing, Doctor?” Daniel asked.

 

“I am going to look for a program that I haven't used since the Time War for combating Dalek battle programs, it is stored in a storage device somewhere in the depths of the TARDIS. I may need it to expunge the Dalek programs from the Scanner circuitry and the Drahvin computer systems,” the Doctor said.

 

“I can keep an eye on her,” Sigrun said.

 

“Good, Elisha, come on,” the Doctor said.

 

“What about me?” Daniel asked, as the Doctor and Felicia went towards the internal door.

 

“Help the others, and if a serious problem, that you think you cannot deal with arises, you can come looking for us,” the Doctor said, he and Felicia then left the console room.

 

“Ok...” Daniel said.

The air pressure in the bridge had dropped to 1/4th of atmospheric pressure; Jia'hale was now beginning to find it hard to breathe, though she could see that the Drahvin guards remaining in the bridge were having more difficulty.

 

_Inside the Drahvin computer system, the Dalek programs spread through more of their systems._

Jia'hale pushed more of the guards to the TARDIS, against the wind coming out of the doors, not aware that the air pumps servicing the bridge were nearing their failure points, so she kept up the effort to best of her ability.

Being that the sound of the air pumps was not penetrating to the area of the bridge near the TARDIS...

 

 

The Doctor and Felicia ran along the TARDIS corridors. “Are you sure you know where this thing is Doctor? You did say that you haven't used it since the Time War, and the TARDIS does change its layout a lot, it could be anywhere,” Felicia said.

 

“I don't know where it is now, but I do know where I put it, I just have to rely on my instincts to find it,” the Doctor said.

 

“I hope that your instincts are right this time, that you can find it, and that you haven't jettisoned the room it was in in the meantime,” Felicia said. The Doctor hoped that Felicia's hopes were not in vain.

 

 

Jia'hale looked at the Drahvin bridge one last time, before leaping back into the TARDIS against the wind still exiting the ship.

 

Jia'hale slamed the doors shut, and then breathed deeply as the air pressure in the console room returned to normal.

“Now all we can do is wait for the Doctor to return,” Sigrun said.

 

“Agreed!” Jia'hale said, as she laid on the floor to rest amongst the Drahvin guards, who were still unconscious.

 

 

In the Drahvin bridge a readout said 'Decompression Complete'

 

_A Dalek AI accesses a camera and looks at the bridge, and spots the TARDIS._

_“Blue Box! It is the Doctor! Exterminate the Doctor! The Oncoming Storm! The Doctor!” the AI initiates more uploads to the TARDIS._

_When those are complete it initiates the Drahvin Flagship's self destruct sequence, although it is not 100% sure that it would take the TARDIS with it._

The bridge readout now said 'Self Destruct in 2 minutes'. A large vibration started up, shaking the bridge.

“More programs are being downloaded into the scanner circuitry,” Sabrina said, concerned that _more_ malware was being downloaded into the TARDIS.

 

“Can you stop it?” Daniel asks.

 

“No!” Sabrina said, trying to stop the download.

_The download completed. Another set of programs are initiated._

A warning flashes on the scanner screen. “What is that?” Daniel asked.

 

“The Drahvin ship has been set to self destruct!” Sabrina said.

 

“ _What!_ ” Kellira exclaimed. Sigrun had to restrain her from hitting Sabrina.

 

“How could that happen?” she asked.

 

“Obviously it is the Dalek malware,” Sabrina said.

 

“I know that there is Dalek malware, but it is impossible for someone who is not responsible for the ship to set the self destruct sequence,” Kellira said. 'It is impossible,' she thought, but then she had not expected the Doctor to interfere with the Drahvins plans either.

 

“I think you underestimate the Daleks. All of them were geniuses capable of hacking the most secure computer systems. Or so the Doctor says. They would definitely be capable of programming Artificial Intelligences capable of doing similar things,” Sabrina said.

 

“Someone has to tell the Doctor about the self destruct. He may be able to do something,” Daniel said.

 

“You can go,” Sigrun said, Sabrina agreed with her.

 

“I guess so, I hope that I will be able to find them,” Daniel said, he then exited the console room.

 

Kellira was still having trouble believing that her ship was going to self destruct.

“That is what the scanner says, and infected as it is with Dalek malware, it is right and there is nothing you can do about it,” Sabrina said. Kellira huffed, still not believing what Sabrina had said.

On the bridge of the doomed Drahvin starship, the readout now said '51 seconds to self destruct'

 

_50_

 

_49_

_48_

_47_

_46_

_45_

_44_

_..._

The Doctor and Felicia moved deeper into the TARDIS, the corridors had changed from their usual roundeled look, to look more like tunnels lined with brick...

Felicia hadn't been this far from the console room before; she hoped that the Doctor's instincts would not get them lost.

 

 

Daniel was running through the TARDIS corridors, hoping that he was following the Doctor and Felicia and not getting lost in the corridors or going in a completely different direction...

 

 

In the Console Room Kellira was still seething. “Can't the TARDIS do something about the Dalek Malware?” she asked.

 

“I don't know, Kellira, we will have to wait for the Doctor to come back,” Sabrina said.

“The male companion will not find him in time, and there is no time for him to return, there are less than 15 seconds left!” Kellira said.

 

“Ok, we better brace ourselves for the ship exploding,” Jia'hale said.

 

“Brace yourselves!” Sabrina said, grabbing ahold of the console.

 

Daniel caught up to the Doctor and Felicia. “What is happening?” the Doctor asked.

 

“The Drahvin ship, it’s set to self des...” He was then interrupted...

 

_..._

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Destruct!_

The self destruct ordinance in the Drahvin ship went off, blasting the ship to pieces, sending shrapnel into the ships nearby, and totally destroying the park that the ships had landed in...

  


The TARDIS was knocked about a lot, but it had been through a lot worse, especially in the Time War.

 

 

Daniel was knocked over before he could finish the word. The first person to get up was the Doctor. “Thankyou Daniel, now the Drahvin ship has self destructed. I hope that sets their plan back some” he said.

 

Felicia was next to get back up. “I suppose the TARDIS is still right side up, and barely a scratch?” she asked.

 

“Absolutely, it would take a great deal more than a Drahvin ship self destructing to damage her in a way that would imperil her,” the Doctor said.

 

“Ok, Doctor, so where is this data storage device?” Daniel asked.

 

“We are still looking for it,” Felicia said.

 

“Somewhere in this direction,” the Doctor said. He led his 2 companions that were with him deeper into the TARDIS.

 

 

In the console room, both Jia'hale and Sigrun were on their feet before the Drahvins in the room with them recovered.

 

“There goes your ship, Kellira,” Sigrun said.

 

“Ok, my ship may be gone, but there are still many Drahvin soldiers occupying the city of Ponta Delaga, and there are still other ships in orbit around Earth, undamaged by the explosion. The plan may have been set back, temporarily, but the Drahvins will proceed with it,” Kellira said, menacingly. She was all business and did not let the companions put her down.

 

“We will wait and see what the Doctor says when he gets back” Sigrun said. Kellira huffed at that.

 

 

The Doctor, Daniel and Felicia entered another room in their search for the data storage device.

 

“Are you sure that it is in this area of the TARDIS, Doctor?” Daniel asked. He hoped that they did not have to search the entire TARDIS.

 

“Absolutely sure, Dan,” the Doctor said. He soon was rummaging through the various objects that were in the room.

 

“This is getting tiring,” Felicia said.

 

“I agree,” Daniel said.

 

“Here it is, now let's head back to the console room,” the Doctor said, holding the data storage device up in triumph.

 

“Are you sure that you have the right device?” Felicia asked.

 

“Absolutely sure,” the Doctor said. Felicia hoped that he was right. It would not be good to go through all that effort for nothing.

 

“Let's go, before anything else happens,” Daniel said.

 

“Let's go,” the Doctor said. The Doctor, Daniel and Felicia headed back towards the console room.

 

 

They got back there 10 minutes later. Where Kellira was still in a dangerous huff, both Jia'hale and Sigrun were holding her.

 

“Doctor! You are responsible for the destruction of my ship!” she said.

 

“No, 'Ira. You are. You took Dalek software off a Dalek ship; you are responsible for what happens with it. And now I am going to purge the remaining Dalek software from my TARDIS,” the Doctor said.

 

He put the storage device into a port in the console.

“What is going to happen now Doctor?” Sabrina asked.

 

“The storage device contains _Time Lord_ AIs, capable of combating, and defeating Dalek AIs. Whilst the Dalek's were geniuses, so were the Time Lords” the Doctor said.

_The Time Lord AI's activate and leave the storage device, they then enter the Scanner Circuitry, where the Dalek AI's had been battering the Quarantine defences._

_“DalekAI's you are not welcome in this TARDIS!” one says._

_“Time Lord AI's prepare for Extermination! The Dalek AI's shall be triumphant! Exterminate, Exterminate. Exterminate!_

_The Time Lord AI's start battling the Dalek AI's._

 

 

“Ok, is anything happening?” Sigrun asked.

 

“Oh, something is definitely happening, Sigrid, a cyberbattle, one that the DAI's will lose, and the TLAI's will win, they are much more advanced,” The Doctor said.

 

“That is cool!” Sabrina said.

 

 

_After 5 minutes the Dalek AI's and all traces of Dalek code or software had been erased, the TARDIS drops the quarantine. The Time Lord AI's return to the storage device._

 

 

Sabrina jumps at the sound. “The TARDIS reports that the Scanner is clear of Dalek software,” she said.

 

“Very good,” the Doctor said.

 

“And the Drahvin plan file has been decrypted, there is no Dalek code in it either,” Sabrina said.

 

“Good, now that that is over, will you Kellira leave my ship?” the Doctor asked.

 

 

 


End file.
